warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Webfoot
|pastaffie=LionClan (Modern) |postdeath=StarClanRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: |namesl=Webpaw Webfoot Webfoot |mentor=Mudclaw |apps=Weaselfur |livebooks= Battles of the Clans, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''None''}} Webfoot is a wiry, dark gray tabby tom with a torn ear. History In the Original Arc ''Fire and Ice : He is an apprentice of WindClan, and his mentor is Mudclaw. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm :Webpaw, along with his mentor, Mudclaw, and Tornear stop Bluestar and Fireheart from sharing tongues with StarClan at the Moonstone. :Later, he is on patrol of WindClan cats consisting of himself, Mudclaw, and Deadfoot. They confront Fireheart, Sandstorm and Cloudpaw as they are on their way back from rescuing Cloudpaw from Twolegs, and a fight breaks out. Cloudpaw ends up battling Webpaw, driving the young apprentice away from the fray. :After the battle, Sandstorm remarks that Cloudpaw has done well. The she-cat also says that Cloudpaw chased off Webpaw in a matter of moments. Although proud of his apprentice, Fireheart shows sympathy for the younger cat, saying that Webpaw has probably just started his training. A Dangerous Path : He has received his warrior name, Webfoot. The Darkest Hour :When WindClan is attacked by a TigerClan patrol, Webfoot is said to only have suffered minor injuries. After their battle, when Firestar comes to the assistance of WindClan, Webfoot is told to take Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Dustpelt to the best places to hunt prey. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Webfoot does not formally appear in ''Midnight, but is listed in the allegiances. ''Moonrise : Dawn :When the five journeying cats return from their travels, Crowpaw meets Webfoot, who is patrolling WindClan territory. Confronted by Owlpaw, Webfoot overhears the talking, and comes to ask who needs to see Tallstar. He sees Crowpaw, but keeps a very flat tone when addressing him, stating that the Clan thought he was dead. He starts to lead Crowpaw away, but his stopped by him; Crowpaw asks with confusion that he thought the camp was in a different direction, but is informed by Webfoot that they live in the old rabbit warrens now, stating simply that the Clan has moved for the time being. They continue to talk for a moment, and Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and the others come to learn from Webfoot that Fourtrees is no more, having been destroyed by monsters and Twolegs. :When the four Clans stay at Ravenpaw and Barley's farm, after fleeing from their former home, Webfoot says that he never thought he would see the barn again. :As the Clans reach their new home, Onewhisker sights a rabbit. After getting permission from Tallstar, he, Tornear, and Webfoot chase after the animal to catch for food. :He is given an apprentice of his own in this book, who goes by the name of Weaselpaw. Starlight :Webfoot is one of Mudclaw's most fervent supporters, and when Tallstar dies, Webfoot is one of the first to congratulate Mudclaw, saying that he was now WindClan's leader. When Firestar and Brambleclaw tell Mudclaw that Onewhisker was promoted to deputy before the former leader's passing, Webfoot, Nightcloud, and Mudclaw are shocked, and some even angry that Tallstar choose another deputy, thus stripping Mudclaw of his ranking. :Webfoot supports Mudclaw, and when the former deputy shows distaste for Onewhisker's choice to surrender part of WindClan's territory, Webfoot is one of the cats who speaks up, saying that there are also herbs in that stretch of their territory, and would prove excellent for Barkface, their medicine cat. :When Leafpaw asks to speak to Barkface, Webfoot is one of the cats who spots the young medicine cat apprentice, and escorts her to WindClan. After talking with Onestar and Barkface, Leafpaw sees Webfoot speaking to Mudclaw, and the two race out of the hollow. :During the battle that erupts due to Mudclaw's rebellion, Webfoot is one of the cats who attacks Firestar. He, along with many others, feel that Mudclaw was wronged when Tallstar made Onewhisker deputy, and they try to kill Onewhisker and the others, although they are unsuccessful. Twilight :When Brambleclaw leads a patrol of cats to check on Onewhisker and WindClan after Mudclaw's rebellion, Webfoot is hostile towards the ThunderClan cats, and still shows signs of the battle, resulting in Mudclaw's death. Squirrelflight notes that Webfoot was one of Mudclaw's fiercest supporters, and adds that Onewhisker must trust him again if the tabby warrior was placed at the head of a patrol. :During another patrol to WindClan territory, this time headed by Firestar, Webfoot appears yet again, joined this time by Onestar and Crowfeather. After their meeting, Webfoot asks if he should escort ThunderClan to the edge of WindClan's territory. Onestar says no, although Webfoot stays behind to wait for Crowfeather, who takes a moment to talk to Squirrelflight. :As Mosspelt and Leafpool make their way to RiverClan territory, they travel through WindClan's. They are stopped by a patrol of cats, consisting of Webfoot, Crowfeather, Tornear, and Owlwhisker. When Webfoot catches Crowfeather gazing at Leafpool, he asks Crowfeather if there aren't enough WindClan cats for him to pad after. Tornear, upon hearing this, says that Leafpool is Squirrelflight's sister reminding Webfoot that Squirrelflight went on the journey to the sun-drown-place with Crowfeather. :When Leafpool goes missing, Firestar leads a patrol to WindClan, to speak to Onestar. Webfoot is one of the cats who leads the patrol back to WindClan's camp, and spats in disgust when ThunderClan offers to help find WindClan's own missing warrior, Crowfeather. :Webfoot is part of the battle patrol that Onestar brings to help ThunderClan defeat the attacking badgers, and he and Firestar chase off the badger that had attacked the ThunderClan leader, and another warrior, Brackenfur. Sunset :Webfoot is a member of the patrol of WindClan cats sent to ThunderClan's camp to help battle Midnight's kin. During the fray with the badgers, he is injured, although not seriously, with a torn ear. As Crowfeather says good-bye to Leafpool as they depart after the battle, Webfoot gives Crowfeather a dark look, although says nothing as they walk out of ThunderClan's ravaged camp. :During a Gathering, as Blackstar suggests that WindClan and ThunderClan give up some of their territory to the other two Clans, Crowfeather says that WindClan would find it hard to hunt in trees. Webfoot, upon hearing this, says mockingly that Crowfeather would know about that. Onestar, who hears this, publicly rebukes Webfoot, telling him that he's spoken enough. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : He is now an elder. Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon :Webfoot is overheard talking with Tornear and a ShadowClan elder, Tallpoppy, about the injuries Antpelt received, and how he got them. Tornear thinks the bites are from a dog, and says that they aren't healing. Webfoot adds that Kestrelflight doesn't expect him to live. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :When Ashfoot welcomes Onestar back to WindClan's camp, after traveling around the territories with the curious kittypet wanting to learn about Clan life, she mentions Webfoot. The Clan deputy says that Webfoot is WindClan's best storyteller, and she remarks that the visitors will need to squeeze past multiple kits in order to hear him speak. :In ''Webfoot Speaks: The Story of the Lost Tunneler, the WindClan elder tells the story of Rabbittail, one of his distant ancestors. During the story, he explains that fighting skills not only serve in times of danger and battles, but in times of peace as well, giving the Clans the strength to outwit their other enemies, including Twolegs and dogs. In the Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Character Pixels Family Members '''Ancestor:' :Rabbittail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat